This study assesses the effectiveness of Lupron (a GnRH agonist) to inhibit progression of central precocious puberty. Monthly injections of a depot preparation have replaced daily injections of a rapidly-absorbed preparation. Outcome measures include skeletal density, pubertal staging, statural growth, and adult height attainment. Eight patients have completed the study, 2 are in therapy and 1 is in follow- up.